


To be His Slave

by ThisViciousDove



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Baby Orion, F/M, Mentions of abuse and rape, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisViciousDove/pseuds/ThisViciousDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah knows this will be the only chance to save her son. She kisses him on the forehead, the only blessing she will ever be able to bestow upon him. Then she whispers quietly into his tiny ear words she once swore she would never say again.<br/>"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away. Right Now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be His Slave

Sarah takes a moment to rest. The cries of her newborn fill the air and bring her relief. She can no longer feel her legs, but the warm trail of blood that is still escaping her body tells her all that she needs to know.

She uses her hands and elbows to drag her body around so that she can look at her child properly, ignoring the pain as she does. He's beautiful, healthy, and so full of life already that she knows she can never not love him.

The bruises on her body ache as she reaches around to grab the towel she left there just for this occasion. She gently uses the damp half to clean him, smiling when his tiny pink mouth opens and he lets out a wail. When he is clean she tosses the towel to the floor and reaches for the blanket she had known she would need. She hauls herself onto her elbows and wraps her baby as warmly as she can before she sinks back onto the bed with a relieved sigh. He's quieted down for now, but soon he'll be hungry.

She has to rest again, but she takes the opportunity to snuggle with her little boy. She looks past him and out the window. The curtains have been left open, but she's grateful for it. She takes comfort in being able to see the stars. One constellation in particular stands out to her, the only one she's ever been able to find without fail. After escaping the labyrinth she had found it more than a little ironic that the hunter would bring her peace.

_He_ is gone on a business trip exactly in time for her son to be born. When _he_ told her about the trip, she knew it would be the only chance she would have to save the innocent child she holds delicately in her arms. At first she had hated the thought of a child, especially _his_. However _he_ had wanted a child. The moment she had just begun to suspect that she had conceived _he_ had made her do a pregnancy test. At first she was afraid of her child, but as time went on she began to fear for him. What if _he_ raised her child to be just like _him_? Then she feared for her child, because as he grew, so did her love for him.

She didn't want her child to treat women like the way _he_ treated her. She had loved _him_ way back in the beginning. Then _he_ began to change, and she became afraid of _him_. She tried to leave _him_ , telling _him_ _he_ had no power over her. She learned that not every man was willing to accept the word 'no' like the Goblin King. That was the night she conceived her son.

Her son will never be raised to abuse the man or woman he claims to love. She holds him in her arms until they feel numb and cold. Then she kisses him on the forehead, the only blessing she will ever be able to bestow upon him. She whispers quietly into his tiny ear words she once swore she would never say again.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away."

She takes a deep breath, feeling it hitch in her throat and knowing this breath will be one of her last.

"Right now."

The last of the air in her lungs comes out painfully and slow. The edges of her vision begin to darken and blur. Then Jareth appears. He's a source of glitter and light she knows she doesn't deserve. He's wearing his full armor. She sees the exact moment he sees her, and the exact moment he realizes it too. She's dying, and she's too far gone for even his magic to heal.

He lifts her son gently into his arms. "What is his name, Precious?" He asks her.

In that moment she knows for certain that her choice would have been very different if Toby's life hadn't been the bargaining chip way back when she was fifteen. She would have said yes. She was infatuated with him then; because who wouldn't be? Now, as she watches him rock her son, she realizes that she's grown to love him.

She looks behind him, once again out into the night sky. She searches for her constellation and finds it almost immediately finds it. She smiles. "Orion." The last of her oxygen is gone. The black around her vision grows.

Jareth looks down at Orion, finally looking away from her. "He's perfect." He tells her quietly, his eyes seemingly glued to the child. He holds the boy in one arm and uses a crystal to conjure a chair to her bedside. He sits, placing Orion on his chest and taking one of her hands in his. She can't feel it, but she loves the knowledge that he's holding her hand anyway.

"I promise to love him as if he were my own. I will give him everything I wanted to give to you."

Tears collect in the corners of her eyes. She opens her mouth, knowing no words will come out. "I love you." She mouths. Only a breathy whisper manages to actually escape, but she can see he understands. His lips twitch up in a smile that only slightly shows his usual smirk. "I know."

Sarah smiles one last time and fights closing her eyes, suddenly too tired to keep them open any longer. Jareth leans over, gently, sweetly placing his lips over hers. "It's time now my precious Sarah. Sleep." He commands.

So she does.


End file.
